


Hope Seems To Hold On

by SomeCoolName



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hank is smitten, Kissing, Logan has a filthy mouth, Love Triangles, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Both of you then,” Charles repeats as he pats a fold on his pants, “That’s rather… new.”</p><p>“Erik never shared you? While being there, I mean,” Logan wonders with a simplicity Hank finds crude and impressive at the same time.</p><p>“No,” Charles bitterly laughs, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Will he try to kill us if he ever learn what we’re going to do?”</p><p>“He will learn. It’s a part of the deal. If I… spend the night with someone else, I tell him - without the details, of course. And as much as I love Erik, you must know I’m not his. I’m free of my own choices.”</p><p>“What is your choice, then?” Logan asks.</p><p>Charles looks at them both for another few seconds before he says, “Alright. My bedroom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Seems To Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Charles very very much, and because I also love threesome very very much, I wrote this story. Is it plausible? I'm not sure. Is it hot? I certainly hope so.  
> The title comes from the song 'The Flow' by Melanie De Biasio. And it supposes to have a second part with Erik (including maybe a foursome WHO KNOWS).  
> Many thanks to Maya Holmes for her insights. Sadly this is not beta'd so all mistakes are entirely mine. Comments/kudos are a constant joy.

 

Once a month, there’s a game night organized at the school. The students play all kind of board games - except Monopoly of course because kids  _ do _ fight over that game - and it often finishes around midnight, when Charles sends a mental note to all the teachers, precising it’s time to send the kids to sleep. Yet, tonight it’s almost one in the morning and Charles, sitting on one of the couch reading a book, still hasn’t say anything. No one notices it as the room is filled with joy and laughters and no one looks at the clock, but Hank knows something is wrong. The fact that it's been forty-five minutes that Charles is ‘ _ reading _ ’ the same page, is another clear proof.

 

Charles seems kind of disconnected since a few days. The fact that the Professor slightly loses his touch with reality happens sometimes. The students and most of the teachers don’t realize it because they don’t know him, but Hank is by his side since the sixties so he knows how to read the discreet clue of Charles’ depression. There are several reason that can sadden him: first, there’s the pain. It’s been eight years that Erik deviated the bullet and Charles once confessed to Hank that sometimes he forgets his legs don’t work in the morning. He even fell of his bed, once, trying to get up. 

 

When there’s an issue with a student or his family, Charles is concerned, of course, but he’s not  _ sad _ , strictly speaking - he’s more extremely focused to try to ease the situation. 

 

The main reason for Charles’ sorrow are Erik’s absences. When he came back to the Westchester mansion three years after Cuba, Hank and Erik had a fight. It took hours for Sean, Alex and Hank to let him see Professor Xavier but Charles told them it was okay and the both of them talked for two hours in private. When they got out of Charles’ office, he told to the whole school that Erik was now welcomed in the mansion and that he was forgiven. 

 

The students don’t need to know that but Charles and Erik are in a relationship - it’s not the correct word, but it’s close enough. That is, when Erik is in the Westchester mansion. He often disappears and Hank doesn’t know if Charles knows where Erik is as they never talk about it. Logan followed him once, a few months ago, but Hank didn’t dare to ask him what he discovered because he doesn’t want to be tempted to punch Erik once again.

 

Of course he’d never do that, because Charles loves Erik and, well, Hank loves Charles. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time they kissed happened two years ago. Hank was kneeling next to Charles’ bath, the Professor’s naked body hidden behind thick white bubbles. He had helped him to enter the bath that wasn’t specific for the use of a wheelchair (because Charles’ private bathroom was in renovation) and Charles said, “Thank you” and he kissed him lightly on the lips. Hank watched him, confused but yet excited, and Charles told him the only thing that made his feelings okay, “He doesn’t mind”. They both knew who the  _ he _ was and how important  _ he _ was in Charles’ life. Then, as  _ he _ didn’t mind, Hank entered the bath and made Charles climax, using his hand on his slightly hard cock. They shared the same bed after that, Charles slept in Hank’s arms and when he woke up, he was smiling, and breathing didn’t seem painful anymore. Charles was alive again. 

 

They spent three nights together since then, when Erik went away for a long time and when Hank couldn’t bare looking at Charles’ sad eyes without doing anything about it anymore. Because Charles needs so much attention since the bullet took away his legs, making him dependant from the help of others. And Charles just wants to know there are still people carrying for him, not because he needs to but because they  _ want  _ to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Logan knows that about Charles too. He fucking hates the game nights, spending his time drinking beers in a corner of the gigantic lounge, but he attends each one of them every time. Okay, maybe Logan doesn’t hate  _ that much _ the game nights, and maybe it even makes him laugh to see how the students are flat out about it. But he won’t ever participate, instead, he helps tidying everything when it’s over and that’s more than enough, according to him. He notices Charles’ sad look and sees how Hank is staring at him too. He waits for the last teacher to leave the room, before whispering to Hank:

 

“Since how long is he like this?” he wonders because he’s working on repairing the conservatory since a few days and he barely talked to Charles.

 

“I don’t know… three days, maybe,” Hank shrugs, concerned.

 

“When is Erik coming back?”

 

“How could we know?” Hank answers with a sad smile.

 

Logan nods, _ touché _ . He has never been in a relationship but he’s pretty sure that he would never disappear like this if he had someone deeply in love with him, the way Charles is about Magneto. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Logan and Charles fucked, Logan was coming home after a night spent in a bar, drunk and grumpy as always. He saw Charles in the kitchen where he went to grab a bottle of fresh water while the Professor was reading. He wondered why Charles wasn’t in his bed or in one of the thousands living-rooms and Charles absent-mindedly told him he was going for a change, because apparently he couldn’t sleep and he was spending his nights reading in any empty room of the mansion. Logan laughed, he said he understood why Charles had such enormous dark rings under his eyes and Charles looked at him and he told him, voice not much more stronger than a breath, “I feel so alone, Logan”. It was a harsh thing to say and even more to feel. Charles put his hand on his and he asked, “Please? Erik knows. It’s okay. Only if it’s okay for you too”. Logan was drunk. And frustrated he didn’t get laid at the bar. So Logan said yes. Charles made him come twice that night - even if he couldn’t, he said that sometimes it wasn’t working  _ down there _ , due to the bullet. They never touched each other after that but Logan keeps a sweet memory of it, especially the way Charles seemed to be back from the dead the day after. 

 

* * *

 

 

“He seems so sad,” Hank sighs, turning his back on Charles to not let him understand they are talking about him.

 

“Yeah, it looks like he needs a pretty good amount of attentions.”

 

“A double dose,” Hank agrees, nodding. 

 

“Are you suggesting a threesome?” Logan wonders, a little shocked,  _ yes _ . 

 

“Oh n-no, I…” Hank stammers.

 

“So you fucked him too? Damn it, is he boning every teacher here?”

 

“No,” Hank says firmly. “Just you… and me. I know, he told me.”

 

“And Erik, but he’s not a teacher so he doesn’t count, that’s what you mean?”

 

Hank grins and shakes his head, “Do you want to talk to him? I don’t mind taking care of it.” 

 

“I will,” Logan states. He crosses the room and comes behind the sofa where Charles is now absent-mindedly reading the user manual of one of the game the kids played tonight. “Hey chuck,” he smiles and Charles fakes a smile too, the kind that doesn’t create wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Logan. Did you enjoy the game night?”

 

“No, I can’t care less about kids playing cards or dominoes or whatever. How are you, buddy?”

 

Charles grins when he hears the word  _ buddy _ , as it’s definitely not something he’s used to be called. He lies easily, “I’m okay. A bit tired, I was going to go to bed.”

 

“To sleep?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, to sleep, that’s what one does in a bed…” Charles delicately laughs while he folds the user manual.

 

“Are you really sleeping lately? You have dark rings under your eyes and Hank noticed you don’t seem in a good shape. Plus, I know you don’t sleep well, sometimes… Remember?”

 

Charles pinches his lips and puts back the manual in the box on the sofa next to him, before he raises his eyes to look at both of them. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s rather...  _ difficult  _ these days,” he confesses with a soft voice before offering them a polite smile. 

 

“Wanna spend the night with us?” Logan proposes, shrugging. 

 

Hank finishes to push back a game on the shelf and walks to them, staring at Logan as if the poor man lost his mind. Charles’ eyes widen, immobile on his seat. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” he asks with his posh English accent stronger than ever.

 

“Hey, chuck, it’s okay,” Logan murmurs, stroking his hair. “We’re all grown-ups, we know about the situation. No strings attached. Just sex.”

 

_ A way to make you feel good again, _ Hank mentally thinks to himself, but maybe a bit too loudly as he hears Charles’ voice in his head:

 

_ ‘I heard that.’  _

 

_ ‘Sorry.’ _

 

“Both of you then,” Charles repeats and pats a fold on his pants, “That’s rather… new.”

 

“Erik never shared you? While being there, I mean,” Logan wonders with a simplicity Hank finds crude and impressive at the same time.

 

“No,” Charles bitterly laughs, raising an eyebrow at Logan. 

 

“Will he try to kill us if he ever learn what we’re going to do?”

 

“He  _ will _ learn. It’s a part of the deal. If I… spend the night with someone else, I tell him - without the details, of course. And as much as I love Erik, you must know I’m not his. I’m free of my own choices.” 

 

Hank smiles, so fond of that man, and comes to sit on the armrest of the sofa.

 

“What is your choice, then?” Logan asks.   
  


Charles looks at them both for a few seconds more before he says, “Alright. My bedroom.” 

 

They all breathe in and Logan straightens up, telling them he needs to go lock his bedroom door before he’ll join them. Charles asks Hank if he can carry him and Hank nods, before focusing to turn into Beast. He folds the wheelchair and puts the handle on his forearm as it’s not weighing anything (nothing is heavy when he’s Beast anyway) and he lifts Charles he’s holding close to his blue and muscle body.

 

“Are you okay? You didn’t talk much after you suggested to Logan we should have a threesome,” Charles smirks, gently stroking his neck.

 

“I didn’t suggest a threesome, it was  _ his _ idea… Were you eavesdropping? That’s not very polite, Professor.”

 

“Please don’t add me any other handicap: I’m paraplegic, not deaf.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes, smiling and he waits for Charles to use his mutation to check if there’s no one in the hallway before he climbs the stairs and enters the professor’s bedroom. He puts the wheelchair in a corner and gently rests Charles on his bed. He’s about to straightens up but Charles’ hands cup his face and he kisses him, sweet and deep. 

 

_ Well, so it starts, _ Hank thinks.

 

_ ‘It’s starting indeed,’ _ Charles answers and Hank should really work on his mental guardrail because Charles can hear absolutely everything he is thinking. But frankly, Hank doesn’t mind being heard by that man all the time.

 

They kiss for a long time, tongue stroking the other’s. Charles gently rubs the hairs on Hank’s blue face with a hand before he whispers against his lips, “Groovy.”

 

“Let me just… get back to myself,” Hank smiles apologetically, withdrawing a bit.

 

Charles is disappointed but doesn’t try to convince Hank otherwise, as he knows mutation is a sensitive subject when it comes to sex. It takes less than a minute for Hank to get back to his human form. He lays down against Charles and starts to kiss him again, realizing only now how much he missed this. 

 

“Can I ask you a question, Hank?” Charles whispers against his wet lips.

 

“Yes, sure, anything.”

 

“Do I really look sad?” 

 

Hank opens his eyes to look at the professor. He tenderly strokes his cheek and checks his eyes, beautiful as always, but a bit glazed, which happens when Erik is away for a long time and Charles buries himself a bit more in loneliness. 

 

“Do you  _ feel _ sad?” he asks instead of simply answering  _ Yes _ . 

 

“I feel…” he searches for the right word, eyes looking at nothing in particular before he finishes with a sad smile, “ _ Wrecked _ .”

 

And that’s something which cannot happen, Hank is absolutely positive about it.  _ ‘Let us put back the pieces together then’ _ , he sends, kissing him again.

 

Charles moans and lets him know,  _ ‘Don’t be surprised, Logan is about to open the door’ _ . Hank nods without quitting his mouth and Logan approaches the bed, once he locked the door, to sit next to Charles. He smiles and puts his hand on the professor’s calves. 

 

“Why aren’t you naked?” he asks and that makes Charles  _ blush _ . The night promises to be very interesting. 

 

Hank sits back and observes Charles straightening. He takes off his jumper and starts to unbuttons his blue shirt, a bit too slowly for Logan’s taste who leans and catches his neck between his thick fingers and deeply kisses him, making both of them moan. When he lets him go, Charles catches his breath and doesn’t dare to open his eyes before he whispers, “Okay, it’s a bit weird…”

 

“What is, doll?” Logan asks, passing a hand through his brown and long hair. 

 

“Seeing both of you… at the same time.”

 

Logan and Hank exchange a look. Hank shrugs because he understands Charles and Logan shakes his head. The man attended dozen of orgies in his life, so it’s not a threesome that will scare him, “Dim the lights, Hank,” he asks and Hanks does as he’s told. Charles dares to open his eyes a bit and Logan cups his face to murmur, lips against lips, “Do you want it?”

 

“... Yes,” he breathes out, honest.

 

“So let go, Charles.”

 

He smiles at him, strokes his bottom lip with his thumb and waits for Hank to be back on the bed to gently push Charles to him. He puts a hand on Hank’s shoulder and get them close until they kiss and Logan holds back a moan before he stands up. He rummages through Charles’ drawers, ignoring his voice in his head  _ ‘What are you doing?’  _ and comes back with a dark tie he presents to Charles’ eyes.

 

“It’ll help you,” he says and Charles only hesitates for a second before he nods. Logan puts the tie as a blindfold on his eyes and looks at Hank to which he silently asks,  _ You’re okay with this? _ and Hank nods, not looking like the nice and a bit dull mathematic teacher anymore but like a very mature and confident man, turned on by Charles’ blindfolded face.  _ Okay _ , Logan didn’t expect that.    
  
He takes off his tank top first and Hank takes off his shirt too. Charles slides off his own shirt from his shoulders and reveals his muscled arms and freckles on top of his shoulders that Logan didn’t notice the only night they spent together. He wants to kiss his skin and licks each beauty spot, and he doesn’t see why he’s restraining himself as it’s precisely why they’re in the same bed tonight. He straddles Charles’ body and leans to lick his tender skin, biting it bit by bit. Charles whines and that makes Logan want to bite him even more. He wonders what could be Erik’s reaction, seeing the discreet mark of his teeth on his frail shoulder. Whatever his reaction might be, it’ll make Logan grin with a boaster pride. He keeps stroking Charles’ hip above his pants when Hank calls him by his name. He looks at Hank miming  _ He can’t feel it _ , on his lips, before Hank moves on the bed to stroke Charles behind his ear and Charles  _ moans _ . Logan mentally blames himself for not having thought of it and stops touching his leg to touch him where Hank showed him. 

 

Hank sits back and keeps taking off his clothes, still a bit embarrassed to reveal himself to Logan even if the man is taking off his briefs at the same time, not seeming flustered a single bit for being naked in front of someone he doesn’t know that much. 

 

“You can’t see a thing, chuck, but you’re the only one who’s still wearing clothes, and we can’t accept that,” Logan explains, taking off Charles’ pants and briefs at the same time. He stops when he sees Charles’ thin legs and Hank understands it might come to a shock at first. Charles is so strong every day, taking care of sixty students and teachers, making all of them rise to a better future and yet, he’s so fragile. Hank is used to that vision so it doesn’t shock him anymore, it’s a part of Charles’ life so it’s a part of his too. Logan withdraws and Hank doesn’t straddle Charles (because he knows his half-felt weight can be weird for him) but he lies against him before kissing his lips. 

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“A bit”, Charles smiles, stroking his cheek in return. 

 

Hank pulls on the bedcovers to bring them over Charles’ body, “Okay?” he whispers in his ear.

 

“Okay,” Charles nods, panting slightly. 

 

Hank smiles, knowing how sensitive Charles’ ears are now. He licks his lobe and takes it between his lips before sucking it softly. Logan slides under the covers at the other side of Charles’ body but doesn’t touch him. He observes the way Hank is…  _ taking care _ of him. It’s soft, tender. He didn’t imagine tonight would go like this, but Charles seems to like it a lot, so that’s okay. The only night he spent with Charles, he had taken him to his own bedroom and Charles immediately said it wasn’t about his own needs. He had sucked Logan once, then they talked and messily kissed for an hour before Logan was hard again and Charles made him come once more, this time with his hands. To witness how Hank is touching the professor now proves Logan it’s really going to be different than with his other shags.

 

“What do you want?” Logan asks, brushing his fingers around Charles’ navel, cock hard against his thigh, even if the professor can’t feel it.

 

“The question should be,  _ What can I do _ ,” Charles grins, turning his head on his left to answer to Logan. He raises his hand to find his face and Logan delicately kisses him, softer than before, inspired by Hank. 

 

Charles gently pinches his jaw and puts his tongue in and out Logan’s mouth as if he’s miming an intercourse and Logan wonders, “Can I fuck you?”

 

“Yes,” Charles pants before turning his head on his right to peck Hank’s cheek who understands. Hank stretches out a hand to find lube and a condom in the bedside table. He helps Charles to lay on his right side and gently strokes his chest, passing the lube to Logan above Charles’ shoulder who says:

 

“No…” They stop and Charles whispers, “Do it, Hank.” Logan looks at him and grins, before giving him back the vaseline. Logan doesn’t mind, as he knows he can be a bit rough and Hank seems to know how to handle Charles’ needs. 

 

Hank quickly smooches him once more and opens the lube to spread some on his fingers. Logan doesn’t wait and gently lifts Charles’ left leg, still under the blankets, to give the scientist a better access and he asks Charles, “Can you feel that?”

 

Charles touches his raised leg to be sure of what Logan just did and he moves his fingers up and down his thigh between the no man’s land of sensation and the soft tickling he sometimes feels, “Not exactly. But I'll feel it when you’ll come inside me. Not at first though, that's why I need to be well prepared.”

 

“And you don't trust me on that?” Logan chuckles. 

 

“Do  _ you _ want to take your time to prepare me?” Charles asks, smiling widely. 

 

“Yeah, no, patience is not my thing,” Logan shrugs before sloppily kissing his shoulder.  

 

Hank shakes his head, smiling at them and waits for Charles to be relaxed before he gently stars to stroke his pucker. He knows Charles’ sensations are muffled at first, so he needs to be particularly focused and slow to not hurt him. He rubs the path between his asscheeks and waits to feel the sensitive skin around his hole loosening before he pushes his finger in. He observes Charles’ reaction which is close to nonexistent and nuzzles his neck. 

 

Logan is biting the professor’s shoulder, and both of them are making Charles moan. Hank starts to move his finger, deep in the tight entrance, remembering what it felt like the first time he fucked him. He's not sure what they're going to do tonight, it's not like they took time to even  _ consider _ if it's a good idea, but it's exciting enough to stop worrying, as he sometimes excessively does. 

 

“Do you feel that, chuck? Do you feel Hank fingerfucking you?” Logan filthy breathes in Charles’ ear. 

 

Charles shakes his head first but then starts to nod and he pants, “Yes… Only a bit but  _ yes… _ ”

 

Hank rests a hand on his hard-on at those words and wishes he could fuck him right away, making Charles moan on his cock rather than his forefinger. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you're so pretty, doll,” Logan growls, biting the professor’s neck harder this time, making Hank automatically kiss the panting mouth that he can't bare to see twisted by pain. 

 

Charles encircles him with his left arm and moans against his lips, tongue going deep in his wet mouth. He's too excited to keep both of his lover’s minds away from his so he feels Logan’s desire to wreck him equally to Hank’s tender devotion. Hold between the two of them, he's not sure who will make him climax first. 

 

He closes his hand on his own cock and snarls because he's not at least a bit hard. It's such a complicated emotion: his mind is filled with dirty thoughts and needs, he's so sensible to Hank’s kisses and touches and to the pressure of Logan’s body behind him and yet, his cock is still soft and it suddenly reminds him that no matter how great his lovers could take care of him, he won't ever come as he was used to, before the accident. There's a voice in him, a dark and mean one, telling him there's no point in even trying to be happy and his hands are clenching harder on Hank, as if he is drowning. 

 

“That's okay,” Hank pants, kissing him again before sucking on his lobe to help him relax. 

 

“None of that's, buddy,” Logan adds, because he understands too Charles’ inner demons. He grabs Charles’ left hand and drags it under the covers, to close it around Hank’s hard-on who moans at the touch. Logan’s thick finger are tangled with the shortest and his palm is pressing the back of Charles’ hand to force him to quickly stroke up and down Hank’s shaft. 

 

Charles tries to move his hand by himself but Logan’s grip is harder than he must realizes so he just lets him do, feeling Logan’s heat along with the softness of Hank’s skin. Hank mumbles and adds another lubed finger, maybe quicker than he intended to and this time Charles  _ can _ feel it. 

 

“Oh my God,” he breathes out, tensing and feeling a bit more every second the way the two fingers are scissoring him, “Take this thing off,” he pants, his right hand trying to take off the blindfold but Logan is quicker and soon there's a tepid light hitting Charles’ eyes before he can see Hank’s flustered face. 

 

That makes Charles smile because Hank is  _ beautiful _ and Logan’s body against his feels  _ beautiful _ too and he can't wait to make both of them come, to show them how good they make him feel, how much he _ cares  _ about them. 

 

“Add another finger, Hank…” he begs, licking his lips. 

 

“I will, soon…” 

 

“Now,  _ please _ ,” Charles insists, pressing Hank’s hand between his open legs. 

 

“You heard the man, Hank. Don't make him wait,” Logan grins. He pinches Charles by his neck and forces him to turn his head to catch his lips with his. He kisses him, hard and deep and finally stops rutting against Charles’ ass to stroke himself. “You're a bit slutty aren't you,” he smiles, nose pressed against Charles’, their face so close it forces them to squint. 

 

Hank pushes in third finger in and raises his gaze to look at them, not sure if he should say something about Logan manners but Charles is looking at the man without even blinking, teeth barely pressing his lips, smiling oh so slightly so Charles’ answers is clear:  _ Yes _ . Logan beams and growls, hand tightening around his own cock he’s covering with lube. It’s amazing the way Charles Xavier is a flawless director during the day, so calm and wise, while now he’s sobbing with pleasure, ass fucked by one of his teacher’s fingers and yet still dominating the situation.

 

_ ‘Am I?’ _ Charles’ cheeky voice resonates in Logan’s head, proving he’s been searching through his mind or at least that Logan must think a bit too loudly.

 

_ ‘Fuck yes and you know it, doll.’ _

 

_ ‘I never thought you would be the kind of man to accept domination from someone else.’ _

 

_ ‘It’s because it’s phony. I’m gonna fuck you, chuck, until your voice break from whining, deep and hard enough to be sure you’ll feel it for days.’ _

 

_ ‘I can’t feel a lot of things below the waist, you know.’  _

 

_ ‘Yeah but trust me, you’re gonna feel that.’ _

 

Charles looks at Logan over his shoulder and smirks and  _ damn  _ that man is so hot when he’s smiling. Logan waits for Charles to look at Hank again and he blinks to Hank: _ it’s working _ .

 

And yes, Hank can feel it too, _ it’s working _ , Charles seems alive again and he laughs and he smiles and he’s simply gorgeous. Hank looks at him, wondering if maybe he thought that a bit too loudly and given the tender smile on the professor’s face, it seems he did. He smooches him once more and stretches his three fingers in the tight entrance to check Charles’ reactions. 

 

“Okay, Logan, you can…” Charles starts, stroking both of their face at the same time and Hank slowly draws back his fingers, enjoying the way his muscles try to hold him back inside.

 

Logan takes his cock in his hand and lightly pinches Charles’ left asscheek to spread it before he guides himself in front of the lubed entrance. He’ll thank Hank for the good job on preparing the professor later, right now he’s focusing on the sensations when the tip of his cock passes through the rim and instantly tightens around him just enough to make him grunt, but not hard enough to hurt Charles who is instinctively hunching forward, eyes tightly closed and mouth open in a silent moan. Both of Hank’s hand cup his face to keep it in front of him, feeling dizzy with the sight of Charles’ pleasure radiating from him. Charles’ eye go unfocused for a few seconds, his lips barely open and he’s not making any sound. Hank doesn’t blink, even if his eyes are burning for relief but how can he stop staring at the man in front of him? He kisses his mouth again and again, and moves his hips forward to take both of their cock in his hand. Charles’ is a bit hard, not as much as his of course, but it’s already a good news and it makes them share a smile. 

 

“How does it feel?” Logan breathes out in Charles’ ear, thrusting inside him with sharp moves. 

 

“Good,” Charles sobs, nodding, “ _ God _ it feels good.” 

 

Logan’s left hand is pinching the soft skin of his hips, his right encircling the professor’s neck from behind to have a perfect grip on him. He thrusts back and forth, every time thinking he should slow down and take his time to enjoy the way Charles’ body slightly tries to push him back before tightening around his shaft to hold it. He raises his head to look at the two men kissing a few inches from his own jealous mouth that he occupies with Charles’ lobe, biting and sucking it mercilessly. He sees Charles’ hand making a fist on Hank’s chest, clearly overwhelmed by everything they’re doing to him and Hank’s free fingers close around one of the professor’s nipple,  _ hard _ . Charles sobs, mouth still covered by Hank’s, and Logan stares at the man who opens his eyes to look at him too. They should be able to communicate through their mind too, to talk without being heard by Charles, to be sure he’d let go for good. 

 

Charles is almost suffocating under Hank’s possessive kisses. He feels so full with Logan in him, and  _ gosh _ the man is right, Charles he’s going to feel it for days. He hears his lover behind him moaning loudly and sees (more than he feels) Hank’s fist moving faster around their cock and he understands they’re about to come. He turns his head to kiss Logan, more using his tongue than lips, then turn his head again to rest his forehead against Hank’s. He cups his chin with his right hand, his left grabbing Logan’s thigh and tells them both:

 

_ ‘Come _ .’

 

Hank growls at the order and for a second Charles wonders if he's going to transform. Logan swears and starts to fuck him in earnest, hips thrusts sharp and deep and Charles closes his eyes to focus on both of their mind, feeling the echo of their building orgasm, invading their body until it reaches Charles’. For a minute it's like his cock his hard again, his ball tightening and he stops thinking about the fact that he's creating the feeling to just  _ live _ it. 

 

He moans louder than he intended too, mind and body tangled in a endless pleasure he can't distinguishes between being his own or his lover’s and feels Hank’s seed hitting his belly a few seconds before Logan thrusts in one last time, teeth harshly marking his shoulder. 

 

Charles breathes in and whines when Logan draws back, feeling suddenly empty and cold, so he instinctively moves forward to warm himself in Hank’s arms which are so muscled and…  _ furry _ ? Charles opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Beast is back, breath almost like a purr and seeming absolutely exhausted. 

 

Logan gently slaps Charles’ ass and gets up from the bed before disappearing in the bathroom to throw away the used condom, while Beast licks Charles’ lips and asks with his husky voice which is almost enough to turn Charles on already:

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Charles whispers, resting his head against the blue and furry chest. “You?”

 

“I adore you,” Beast answers without any restraints before kissing the professor’s forehead.  

 

Logan comes back and immediately slides under the cover to rest all of his body against Charles’ back. He puts on Charles’ belly the wet towel he brought from the bathroom and he cleans him before he puts the towel on Beast’s soft member, making the guy jumps with surprise. 

 

“ _ Cold _ ,” he growls, looking at Logan who chuckles, quickly joined by Charles who takes the towel to clean him softly. 

 

Charles straightens up to rest the wet towel on his beside table and leans to kiss Beast, slow and soft. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and then he turns around to kiss Logan, with the same tenderness, “Thank you,” he adds before he lays down and he feels his lovers’ arms tightening around him. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and the wonderful feeling he's not alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's still dark outside when Charles opens his eyes. He realizes they didn't turn off the bedside lamp and even if he feels so cosy between Logan and Hank’s bodies, he raises to turn it off and freezes. 

 

There's Erik at the end of the bed, looking at him with a cold stare. Charles swallows, feeling so strange to be seen in his bed with Logan and Hank - but it's not guilt, he's sure of that. 

 

“When did you arrive?” Charles murmurs, to not wake up his lovers. 

 

“Thirty minutes ago,” Erik answers with a husky voice. He looks at Logan and then at Hank -scratch that,  _ Beast-  _ even longer before he says, “I think we should talk.”

 

“Sure, yes.”

 

“Not here,” he adds quickly. 

 

Charles nods, “Of course.” He rests his fingers on his temple to freeze Hank and Logan in their sleep to be sure he won't wake them up and he starts to crawl on the bed between their bodies, until he arrives at the end of it. He puts on a loose tee-shirt and pair of pants he uses as pajamas and looks at his wheelchair at the other side of the bedroom, ready to ask Erik for his help but Erik doesn't go to get it. Instead, he stares at Charles for a long time and finally lifts him up, to carry him out of the room. Charles automatically smells his neck and feels so happy his love is back that he could cry. But Erik mind is buzzing with unspoken questions that Charles never felt before - but they're soon going to resolve them.  

 

“I love you,” Charles says because it's true and Erik should never doubt that, no matter what Charles can sometimes share with other men.. 

 

“I love you too. That's why we need to talk,” Erik answers before he closes the door of the professor’s office behind them. 


End file.
